If we're getting Stronger We love each other faster
by GleeIsMyProud
Summary: Rachel and Finn, are fighting for love each other.. but always is there one little thing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfic.. I hope that you going to like it.. I'm from the Netherlands.. So ****I'm sorry if****my****English****is not so good. Enjoy**

**Chapter ****1 Go out bed.**

Rachel woke up. She was really excited. Today was her first day of school after the summer holiday. She looked at her cell phone to see if she had a message. She had a message from Kurt. but not one of Finn..

**Hii there little Diva, How are you? I hope you like it to go to school? I missed you so much! I really want to talk with you! I see you on school.. love you xx Kurt.**

Rachel smilled when she read the message..

**Hello Kurt.. I'm really good.. And yes I like it.. I missed you to! Then we talk at school? I love you to. Xx Rachel.**

She looked at the clock..

"what would Finn do now?" Rachel said in herself..

"RACHEL SWEETIE! WAKE UP.. IT'S YOU'RE FIRST SCHOOLDAY AFTER HOLLIDAY TODAY!" Leroy shouted from downstairs..

"OKAY DADDY. I'M ALREADY AWAKE.. THANK YOU." Rachel shouted back..

Rachel looked at the clock .. And saw that it was already quite late .. She really had to get out of bed now. Otherwise she would be late ..

"oh nooo I'm gonna be late!." Rachel said to herself.. And jumps out the bed..

**I know this chapter is very short.. but it's my first.. I'll promises that the other will be longer.. ****And****i****hope****that soon I****were****a new chapter****to update****. ****Because****i****am very busy****..****With my****internship**** for school****..****And sorry for****my****English****..****Leaves****behind****reviews please.. thankyouu xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm free today.. So i can write Chapter 2 i hope you like it!. And I hope that my English good is.. but ehmmm… enjoy! **** xoxox**

**Chapter 2 McKinley High School. 1 **

Rachel hurried as fast as she could go to school. She was already two minutes too late..

The other people were already in Glee Club The Choir Room. Because the bell was already gone. Everyone was already in place .. Kurt looked around the classroom..

"**where is Rach?"** Kurt said loud..

Puck looked around the classroom. "**She is ****not ****here ****Kurt"** said Puck.

Brittany looked at everyone. **"****And unicorns**** are very ****cute!****. ****I think!"** said Brittany happy.

Everyone laughed at Brittany's response..

Rachel quickly ran to The Choir Room .. Coach Sylvester saw Rachel running. So she ran quickly Rachel .. **"****Dwarf ****you ****can ****just ****run ****in the hallway****! "**Sue said sternly.

Rachel ran into the classroom with Sue behind her.. **"****I'm so sorry****..****I****'m late ****..****"** Rachel said tired by Mr. Shue .. Then she looked at Sue .. **"****Why d****o you call ****me ****a dwarf**?" Rachel said surprised.

Sue looked at Mr. Shue. And then to Rachel .. **"****Because you're ****a dwarf****. ****And ****now ****you're ****in trouble****. " **Sue said laughing.

Rachel looked over to Finn.. and then she looked at Coach Sylvester.. **"i'm really sorry coach.. i will never do it agian!" **Rachel said.

Blaine looked at Mercedes. Artie looked at Finn .. Finn looked at Rachel, but then he looked quickly away. **"Why was ****I d****runk ****last weekend****..****And why have ****I ****kissed ****another girl,****I have a ****relationship ****with Rachel****..****And I ****dare ****not ****even have to tell ****her****. ****I****'m a ****bad ****boyfriend.." **Finn thought to himself..

Coach Sylvester looked over to Rachel.. **"You give ****the ****new students ****a tour of ****McKinley****..****And ****then ****I ****remember ****something ****else****, ****Ms****Berry****..****"**Sue said seriously. Then coach Sylvester walked away..

Kurt stood up and walked over to Rachel. He gave her a hug .. **"****Hey ****little ****diva****."** Kurt said and smile. Rachel looked at Kurt and gave him a hug back .. **"Hello ****My ****dads ****will ****kill me,****if ****they find out ****that I was in trouble on ****my ****first day.****" **Rachel said softly.

"**They****'re not gonna ****kill**** you, ****cutie."** Kurt said seriously. The new students walked The Choir Room. **"****Ms. ****Rachel ****Berry****?"** said a boy .. Rachel looked back .. **"****Ooh ****hello.."** Rachel said quietly .. A new girl looked at Rachel .. **"****You're so beautiful ****Ms.."** she said softly ... Rachel smiled. **"****Ahwww t****hank you****.."** she said nice..

A boy looked around the classroom .. **"****What is this ****classroom?"** he asked .. Rachel looked at the boy.. **"****Here ****is the ****glee ****club****..****Here ****you can s****ing and dance****."** Rachel said and looked at Mr. Shue .. The boy smiled. **"****Coooool****." **he said .. All of the glee club looked at the boy .. **"****woaaahh ****we ****really like you ****now****!" **they all said at once. Mr. Shue smiled.

**I hoped you like this Chapter? Thank you for read it! **I **try****to upload****again soon****! ****xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello… i'm free for a few hours.. that means I had time to write this chapter.. I hope you like it.. and I'm so sorry if my English is bad.. Enjoyyy xoxoxo..**

**Chapter 3 McKinley High School. 2**

Rachel looked at the boy with a smile .. **"****Okay****..****New people****..****Follow me ****please .."** Rachel said gently .. The new students walked out The Choir Room.. Rachel looked at Finn .. And then she walked out of The Choir Room...

Kurt looked at Finn.. **"****Finn****! ****Why ****do you ignore ****Rachel****? ****She looked ****at you****..****And you look ****away ..****What is it?"** Kurt said with a sigh.. Everyone from the Glee club watched Finn .. Finn sighed .. **"****It's ****nothing ..****I swear."** Finn said softly..

Rachel let the students see the new school .. Now they were at the gym .. **"****This ****is ****the gym****..****You know ****what you're doing ****here, I****think.."** said Rachel.. The new students looked at Rachel.. **"****Yes ****we ****know!"** They said at the same time .. Rachel smiled.. **"****Okay****..****Then ****we go to ****the place ****where ****we have lunch.."** said Rachel .. And walked with them to that place..

When they were in the cafeteria .. They sat down at a table.. A new boy looked at Rachel.. **"****Do you want to ****sing a****song with me****?"** he asked shyly .. Rachel looked at the boy.. **"****Of course I do****!" **Rachel said sweetly..

The boy picked up a guitar.. And began to sing..

"**I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad  
Buy all of the things I never had  
Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen"**

Rachel looked at the boy.. **"woaahh he's good.." **Rachel said in herself.. Rachel began to sing with the boy..

"**Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
A different city every night oh  
I swear the world better prepare  
For when I'm a billionaire"**

They sing together.. The glee club could hear it.. And walked quickly all on the sound.. When they arrived they saw Rachel and the new boy singing..

The boy began to rap..

"**Yeah I would have a show like Oprah  
I would be the host of, everyday Christmas  
Give Travie a wish list  
I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt  
And adopt a bunch of babies that aint never had shit  
Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this  
And last but not least grant somebody their last wish  
It's been a couple months that I'm busy go so  
You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho  
Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit  
And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did  
Yeah can't forget about me stupid  
Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music"**

Then Rachel began to Sing again with the boy.

"**Oh every time I close my eyes  
I see my name in shining lights  
A different city every night oh  
I swear the world better prepare  
For when Im a billionaire  
Oh oooh oh oooh for when Im a Billionaire  
Oh oooh oh oooh for when Im a Billionaire"**

The boy stopped with guitar playing.. All new Kids smiled.. and Mr Shue smiled to..

Rachel looked at the new Boy.. **"woaahh… you're really amazing! You're so good!"** said Rachel.. The boy looked at Rachel.. **" ahww, thank you so much.. you're a star.."** the boy said gently..

Rachel looked at the new children.. **"****You ****know ****a little ****how****McKinley ****is now?"** Rachel asked .. Everyone nodded .. **"****Thanks ****Ms ****Berry.."** they said at the same time .. Rachel looked equally to everybody.. **"****I****'ll see you around ****..****byeee.."** Rachel said sweetly..

**I hope you like it all.. it's fun to write these story.. please review.. and I hope my English is good to.. chapter 4 comes as soon as possible.. thank you xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello i'm so sorry, i'm very busy.. but here is the next chapter. I hope you like it all.. thank you so much for read this fanfic. And I'm sorry for my English.. enjoyyy xoxoxo**

Chapter 4 The Girl.

Rachel looked equally to the new students. then saw Rachel that Finn walked toward his locker. Rachel walked quickly behind Finn. **"****Finn ****please ****wait****. ****I ****need to talk****!"** Rachel said dramatically.

Finn looked at Rachel. **"****Oh ****hi ****what's up ****babe****?"** Finn said a little uncomfortable. And looked at the ground..

Rachel looked at Finn. **"I missed you. So much. Why don't you text me? I.. I ****thought ****you loved me." **Said Rachel seriously.

Finn looked at Rachel.. **"Woaah Woaah stop!.. I love you.. you're perfect. Why do you think that I not love you!"** Finn said shocked.

Rachel looked at Finn.. **"You really ****do ****weird ****Finn****. ****And ****normally ****you ****do ****not,****what is it?"** said Rachel. And moved closer to Finn. Rachel just wanted to give Finn a kiss. But suddenly there stood a girl next to Rachel and Finn.

Finn looked at the girl. He recognized her yet. She was the girl that Finn had kissed with. **"****No what ****is ****she ****doing"** Finn thought.

The girl looked at Rachel. **"****Hi ****Berry****. ****You ****have**** a ****great ****boyfriend ****here****. ****told you ****he ****kissed ****me?"**Said the girl with a laugh.

Rachel looked at Finn angrily. **"****YOU HAVE ****WHAT? ****FINN ****I HATE ****YOU****! ****I HATE ****YOU****! ****I HATE ****YOU****! ****AND I ****BROKE ****UP ****WITH YOU****! ****BYE ****FINN****." **Rachel said mad and sadly. And ran to The Choir Room.

Finn got tears in his eyes. **"****Thank you ****because of you ****I ****lost my ****everything!"** Finn said angrily to the girl.

Rachel ran crying The Choir Room. Everyone looked at Rachel. **"****Hii ****hunn****..****what's up****?" **Mercedes said quietly. Rachel sobbed a few times. **"****I broke up with ****Finn****! ****He ****kissed ****another girl****."** said Rachel crying.

Kurt stood up. And walked over to Rachel. When he gave her a hug. He asked her something. **"****What ****does he have?!****Are you sure****?"** Kurt said seriously. Rachel looked at Kurt. **"****Yes ****I'm sure****! ****the girl ****told me****..****before I ****wanted to kiss ****Finn"** cried Rachel.

Kurt hugged Rachel one more time. And just at that moment Finn walked in The Choir Room. Everyone from the Glee Club looked at Finn. Puck and Sam got up and walked to Rachel. **"****Rach****'s gonna be okay. ****we ****promise!"** said Sam and Puck at the same time.

Rachel looked over to Sam and Puck. And give a little smile. **"thank you guys, I love you all." **Said Rachel. And looked at Finn a few seconds. One minute later, Mr Shue walked The Choir Room in with that Girl! **"heee guys,, this our newest member!" **he said Happy

**I hope you all like this chapter? Thank you for read it! xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiii here's a new Chapter. I hope you like it. I'm so sorry I'm very busy. I write when I have the time for it.. and sorry for my English.. Enjoy. Xxxx**

Chapter 5 Really?!

Rachel glanced at the girl. And then began to laugh. **"****Haha ****Mr.****Shue****. ****Funny.****Little chance that ****I'm going to****do**** Glee****Club with her."** Rachel said seriously.

When she looked at everyone, she gestured something.. **"****That's ****the girl ****that ****kissed ****Finn****!" **Puck looked at Rachel. **"****What****? ****Are you serious****? ****Is it that ****girl?****"** Puck said hard.. And looked at the girl. Then looked Puck, to Finn . **"****Dude****.. ****Seriously****? ****You ****cheating ****against ****Rachel****, ****with that girl****? ****What's wrong ****with you?"** Puck said seriously.

Finn looked at Puck and sighed .. **"****Dude. ****I was drunk****."** Finn said and glanced at Rachel. Then Finn looked at the girl. **"****You're my ****biggest mistake ****ever****! ****You ****knew I ****had something ****with ****Rach****. ****But you ****spoiled ****it for me****. ****And I ****for ****Rach****. ****And ****that ****hurts me ****okay****."** Finn said softly.

Rachel looked at Finn.. **"****Ahww ****that's ****so cute****."** Rachel said sweetly. and then looked at Mr. Shue.. **" ****Sir.****I swear****. ****if that ****girl comes ****in ****Glee ****Club,****I'm gone."** said Rachel Seriously.

The girl sighed. **"****Ooh yeah ****sure.****You're just ****jealous ****Berry****. ****Because I ****snatched ****you.****Boyfriend ****and you can ****not stand that****. ****But I****'ll tell you what. ****You ****always think you****'re the ****best of everything and ****everyone****. ****But ****you're not****. ****You're ****awfully ****bad ****singing****, ****And you're ****fake****. ****Do you mind ****that you do not ****have your ****quarterback****. ****Popular ****and that you**** two ****no longer a relationship have"**said the girl.

Rachel looked at the girl angrily .. **"****You****'re a bitch. ****And I had ****not ****a ****relationship ****with ****Finn ****because I ****would ****be popular.****I had with ****Finn****, ****because I really ****loved him****. ****He ****made my ****life ****perfect. But then ****Cruela ****came ****into the picture****."** Rachel said fiercely.

The girl laughed. **"****You fail ****chick****."** she said to Rachel.

Rachel looked at the girl .. **"****Really****!"** said Rachel. then she looked at Mr. Shue. **"****Okay ****I'm done here****."** Rachel said angrily. And walked to her chair to grab her purse. When she looked at everyone. And then walked to the door ..

Then she heard the voice. She loved the most .. **"R****achel ****please ****wait****..****Do not go.****without you ****it's boring****. ****Please ****stay****. ****You are the ****greatest ****most talented ****person I know****."** said the voice

**I hoped you all like this Chapter. I'm so sorry that this chapter is short to. But I'm trying to do my best.. please let me hear if you likes the story. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, Here's a new Chapter. I Hope that you like it? Glee's We Will Rock You, was AWESOME! This episode was Awesome! Ohh and the secret of Ryder.. Woaahh.. Uhmmm Enjoyy xxx**

Chapter 6 Back together

Rachel turned around. Finn stood up and walked over to Rachel. **"Please****, stay"** Finn said seriously. Rachel looked at Finn .. **"****Will you not ****be with ****that girl****?"** said Rachel annoyed by that girl.

The girl looked at Rachel and smiled .. **"****He ****tried ****to get ****you ****back. ****Again ****so he ****is cheating ****on you again****. ****He just ****wants you to ****get ****hurt****. ****Remember that ****Berry****. ****I ****can guess ****that ****you ****do not even ****dare ****to kiss ****him****."** the girl said brightly ..

Rachel looked at Finn. And then at the girl. Then she looked back at Finn. And brought her mouth closer to Finn's mouth. Then Rachel kissed Finn ..

Puck looked at the girl .. **"****Oh ****good ****for you ****Rachel ****dare****! ****That's ****bad luck ****for you!****"** Puck said with a laugh.

The girl looked bitchy to Puck. And then looked back at Finn and Rachel ..

Rachel kissed Finn a while. and then pulled back slowly .. Rachel looked at Finn. **"****I believe ****you were drunk****. ****And I ****still love ****you! ****Please ****forgive ****me ..****"** Rachel said quickly.

Finn smiled. And gave Rachel a hug. **"Of course ****I forgive you****! ****I wish ****you ****never ****hurt ****Rach,, ****really ****not****..****You****'re a great ****girl****friend.****You ****just ****make my life ****complete.****" **Finn said gently ..

Rachel looked at Finn .. **"****ahww ****i love you ****so much! ****I hope we ****never ****break up****!"** said Rachel.

Finn gave Rachel a soft kiss ..

Everyone from the Glee Club, cheered because Finn and Rachel were together again. Kurt cheered loud.

Mr. Shue smiled. The girl was angry .. **"****Now you ****are ****back ****together****! ****But that will ****not last ****long ..****Trust me****..****I'll take care ****of****! ****And ****Rachel****..****You're still ****fake****. ****And ****a ****bitch****. ****You think you ****can do anything****, ****but that ****is ****not****. ****"**said the girl and stamped a foot on the ground.

Finn still hugged Rachel.. And then looked angrily at the girl .. **"****Shut up! ****Do not talk**** so ****about Rachel****. ****You****'re ****fake****! ****You ****kisses ****with everyone!****Not ****Rachel****..****"** Finn said seriously..

Santana stood up and walked menacingly at the girl .. **"****Better ****you ****keep ****quiet about ****Rachel****..****Only we ****can talk ****about her like that****,"** said Santana Bitchy .. The girl looked at Santana .. **"****oh ****and what ****are you gonna ****do about it?****"** the girl said with a laugh .. Mr. Shue looked at the girl .. And quickly got up .. **"****Sorry, ****but you ****do not belong ****here! ****So it is better ****if you go ****now!****" **Mr. Shue said as calmly as possible ..

The girl walked angrily walked out of the classroom ..

Rachel looked after the girl .. And then looked at Finn .. **"I ****love you****!"** said Rachel. Finn looked back at Rachel. **"****I like ****a lot ****more ****of ****you ! ****you're perfect****,"** said Finn. And then kissed Rachel again ..

Brittany looked everyone .. **"****yaaaaay ****now we're ****all happy! ****that ****was a mean ****girl. ****I do not ****like her****"** Brittany said seriously ..

Everyone looked to Brittany .. "**We all don't like her"** said everyone at once ..

Rachel looked at Finn and Smiled..

**I hope my English is good.. and this chapter is still short.. im so sorry for that! The next one comes longer! I swear it.. Please leave Reviews! I like to read them! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it****took so long****that I****had****updated****. ****But I was****very busy****at school****. ****I have****vacation now.****And****after the holidays****I start****my last****high school****year****.**

Chapter 7 Friday Night

It was a few days later. After that the girl came between Finn and Rachel. Now it was the last hour of Friday. And Rachel and Finn had classes together. They sat down right next to each other. And Rachel smiled sweetly. Then she rubbed sweet with her hand on Finn's leg. Finn felt fine. But it tickled. **"****Rach ****..****" **he breathed softly. Rachel smiled briefly and looked at Finn. Then she went to her writing assignments. And sometimes looked at the board. The teacher was keeping an eye on anyone. Finn also wrote further and sighed.

After writing for a while, the school bell rang. Rachel did her books in her bag. And stood up. Then she waited for Finn. Finn did the same thing. And then he grabbed Rachel's hand. **"****Weekend. ****FINALLY****" **he said happily. Rachel smiled.

After fifteen minutes, came Rachel and Finn in house Hummel-Hudson. Where Carole and Burt were. Carole was cooking. And Burt was watching a football game. Finn sat down on the couch next to Burt. Rachel walked into the kitchen. **"Hey ****Carole****. ****Need help ****with something****?" **she asked. Carole smiled at Rachel. **"No t****hank you girl****. ****How was ****school?****"** She asked. Rachel looked at Carole. **"It ****went ****well, I****'m just a little ****tired****. ****but it****'s the weekend. ****Now I can pick some ****rest.****"** she said and smiled briefly. Carole looked at Rachel. And laughed. "**My dear, ****you're going to **** miss ****school****. ****If you work ****later****. ****I can ****tell you from experience****. ****Sometimes ****I want to ****go back to s****chool****."** she said and smiled. Rachel chuckled. And looked at Carole. **"****No. ****I****'m ****on Broadway later****. ****Then I'm ****a star****."** She said, laughing. Finn heard what Rachel said. **"****My ****big star****."** He said sweetly. Rachel blushed slightly. Carole started laughing again. And walked to the table and put the food down. **"****Guys, ****are the two of you**** going to eat with us?" **She asked. And then Carole, went with Rachel sitting at the table. Finn stood up. **"Thank you ****God, I****'m starving."** He said hungry. Finn sat alongside Rachel. Burt sat down too. And when they eat. They were talking about school, and Glee. And the girl who did so against Finn and Rachel.

After dinner Burt and Carole went away. Kurt was with Blaine. So Rachel and Finn were home alone. Rachel smiled. **"****What are you ****doing ****darling****?" **she asked sweetly. Finn thought for a moment. **"We are ****alone. ****How about**** we're ****together ****going ****to my room****? ****And ****a little ****chill****"** he said, and winked. Rachel knew enough. **"You want ****me ****huh.****Don't you****?"** She said giggling. Finn nodded. **"I ****want you so badly****." **he said. And lifted Rachel up. She shouted surprised.

Rachel and Finn, came in Finn's bedroom. Finn explained Rachel gently on the bed. And lay down past her. Then Finn, kissed Rachel. His tongue slid slowly into Rachel's mouth. Rachel smiled against his lips. And felt his hard length down her leg. Finn pulled back with the kissing. And continued on her neck. He kissed and sucked gently. Rachel made her head a little backwards. And breathed hard. **"****Finn ****..****"** she said. And pulled Finn's t-shirt over his head.

They kissed again. And then Rachel did her tank top over her head. Rachel tugged Finn's head back up to hers because she wanted to kiss him again. His tongue slipped into her mouth and Rachel moaned. Finn's fingers found the clasp of her bra. Rachel bit her lip. Finn looked at Rachel. And then at her body. **"****Rach..****You're so ****damn ****beautiful.****"** He said. And cupped her breast

Rachel smiled at him and reached up to kiss him again. His lips moved from hers to across her jaw, down her throat, across her collarbone, and down to her breast. He kissed around the curve of it before his lips closed around her nipple. Rachel arched up, tangling her fingers in his hair and tugging.

Finn's lips moved to her other breast as Rachel rubbed against him. He groaned against her skin before he brought his hand up to cup her panty-covered mound. He could feel how ready she was for him already and it made Finn's breath catch in his throat.

**"Fuck, Rachel…" **he said.

**"Finn, please,"** Rachel panted as she squirmed against his hand. She wanted to feel him, but he wasn't moving fast enough. She could feel him smirk against her breast before his fingers slid into her panties and slipped between her slick folds. Rachel gasped and moved her hips against his fingers. **"Please,"** she repeated.

Finn kissed her again as he peeled her panties away. Through her haze of pleasure, she reached down to palm him through his boxers. They had long since discarded the majority of their clothes, leaving them in just their undergarments—and it was only Finn that had his on now. She ran her other hand down his bare chest, marveling over the play of his muscles.

Finn found a condom, but Rachel took it from him and tore the wrapper open with her teeth. She didn't know who this girl was or where she had come from—the girl that was aggressive and confident and sexy. But there was just something about Finn that set off a fire in her. Even though they had only met a few hours ago, she wanted and needed him.

Rachel pressed her lips to Finn's jaw as she rolled the condom down his impressive length. She ran her fist up and down it a few times, and Finn moaned her name before he caught her hand brought it up to his mouth. He pressed a kiss to her palm and Rachel was surprised at the tender action.

He guided her back on the bed, feathering light kisses over any exposed skin that he could reach. Finn's hips were cradled between her thighs and she shifted so that her core was brushing against his length. Finn brought his hands up to cradle her face and he kissed her as he pressed into her.

Rachel cried out at the feeling of Finn stretching and filling her. She clutched at his shoulders as Finn began to move. Her hips rocked in time with his as her fingers dug into his strong shoulders. Finn's strokes were deep and long, and Rachel's legs tightened around his waist. He kissed her again, capturing her bottom lip between his teeth and he tugged gently.

**"**_**Finn!**_**"** Rachel moaned as she threw her head back. It appeared that the way she moaned his name spurred Finn to move faster, his hips snapping against hers. She could feel her release building up, and she dragged her hands down his back as her walls clenched around him. Rachel wailed Finn's name again as she tumbled over the edge.

Finn followed close behind her. He grunted before he hoarsely yelled her named and spilled into the condom. Even though Finn kept his weight off of her, his face pressed into her neck as he tried to catch his breath. Rachel's small fingers stroked over his back and he placed several soft kisses on her smooth skin.

They didn't say much. Finn rolled onto his back, but he caught Rachel's hand in his and gently tugged her towards him. He didn't tug hard enough that Rachel had to go to him, but just enough to let her know that he wanted her to curl up with him.

Rachel looked sweetly at Finn. **"I love you."** She said. Finn looked at Rachel with a twinkle in his eye. **"I love you to, so much!"**he said.

A few minutes later they fall asleep with a smile.

**I hope you liked it. **


End file.
